Dominions angel, Meka's story
by mikex22
Summary: Dominions are a High military level class of the Earth Federation. Meka is not a normal person but a harbinger of death or a saviour over many worlds. What will he find at this one. Not every thing is set in stone.
1. Chapter 1

** Prequel**

A man lay in a bunk alone... Always alone his ship siting at high orbit over the planet called p8E6. He shook lately his eyes closed moving around like he was watching something... no dreaming. His dreams filled with strange pony like creator a dark one stood beside him. She said her name was Luna all tho her form was hazy and undefined. she then pointed out to the world before me it was burning fires everywhere, screams filled the air all around me. She started to speck to me. I have shown you this because soon you will decide our fates. I stood there confused but i knew what she meant it was my job and i'd never thought twice before this point to do my job. She then spoke again, but this time I couldn't hear anything just silence and the site of her moving mouth. "Was this something i couldn't hear not now at least not yet..." Slipped from this dream disturbed by a beeping noise in the background I looked up, back on the ship again but I was flat on my back looking though a view port. What I saw surprised me, the moon and sun darted around the planet like they were locked in place moving on a spinier, clouds strange clouds. These pink clouds only just started apraering just a week ago like some kind of chaos... I felt tired like I hadn't slept a wink, the same dream at first then it would change into my own dreams (beep) there it was again (beep) (beep) what is... (BEEP!)


	2. Chapter 2

OK i don't own My little pony or any of its things. Hasbro owns it im just making at fan fic.

High orbit, planet P8E6

Date: 12-12-2115

Time: 0400

(Beep)  
>(Beep)<br>Ugh... (Beep)(Beep)(Beep)(Beep)(Beep)(Beep)...  
>What the hell, Why so early...<p>

A young man named Meka about 26 years old, Stood up from a bunk in his ship in high orbit over The planet known as P8E6 he was sent to pacify or make a alliances with the races that lived on it.  
>Its was a pretty normal job for most people like him, He was what some called a Dominions because it was common practice to judge a race from afar and never relive him self till it was judgement day.<br>Ugh... Why dose it always have to be so early.. Meka said. stretching and yawning.  
>Screen on! said Meka, Give me a complete Scan over sector 5-6 through 10-2.<p>

(beep) Scan starting please hold. . . . . Scan complete Setting up display. . . .  
>On the Ships display screen a image came up of the area.<br>mmmmmm. Looks like some houses and small horses. ( ! )  
>What the hell! its raining brown liquid said Meka. Hmmm Computer analyze the components of the current cloud cover and the liquid properties.<p>

(Beep) Roger... Scanning. . . . . Reading show that the matter is composed of ... chocolate milk, The clouds are made of Cotton candy.. (Beep)

What!... Wow Meka Said. Well they've got it good down there i bet that there really fat. He began to laugh loudly to him self the prospect of super fat horses was just funny to him like balloon animals.  
>(Beep) High energy serge detected. . . . . Read Level Alpha 4.8. . .<p>

WHAT! How... the HELL... can that be! They have medieval tec and there horses.. stammered Meka.

Ok ok find the sources and find there leader or governing body its time for a trip to the planet. Said Meka, felling kinda excited about this one.

(Beep) Locations Found Pinpointing, . . . . . . .

Good load the land scape and city markers in to my suit Meka said, Then prep for landing near the Capitol.

(Beep) Thruster active descending to surface. Good now I m gonna get something to eat I m so hungry.. Ugh.

(Beep) Landing in 10 min, Would you like to arm the suit.

Uh... Yea I better there is no reason to chance anything down there especially if they have alpha level tec Said Meka Better get ready for a fight. Prep the PED suit and full weapons load out. Heh This should be fun I hope there hostile I wanna blow something up...

(Beep) Touch down in 3 min.

Hmmm... But I m still busy eating my food... Gud dam it... Scarfing down the last bit of his vitamin filled mush and running to the chamber with his suits in it.  
>He stepped into a elevated pad and a brace locked around his feet several arms came from the walls and began to equip his armor, Sure he could have put it on him self but he was being lazy and why not use it if you got it. Right...<p>

(Beep) landing complete. Running perimeter scans . . . . . . . . . . complete. No life signs with in 5 miles.

Ok good give me a location and fire a tracking probe into the atmosphere. should have done that earlier ...

(Beep) prob away.. ETA 10 min, Good lower the ramp im heading out.  
>Keep me updated if any changes should happen to occur.<p>

He walked down the ramp and waiting for the probe to reach orbit then activated his HUDs mapping system and did a quick survey. It's all green and lush Meka said to no body, just after saying that he realized the clouds were normal and there was no trace either the rain or the clouds almost like it was just erased.

He bagan going over the land markers on his map and planing out his route to get there. begrudgingly he decided to go with protocol for now and stay hidden tell he met there leaders... At least for now that's the plan, he said out load. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok im gonna go over a few things really quick. There will be view points changes that will be very obvious. Also this is my first ever fan fic so don t go easy on me. This ( )around words or sentences will be mental comments or conversations .

Chapter 2 Travel

Ugh.. I knew when I said remote and close to it, the dam ship would put me 100 miles out.. Like i wanna walk all that way. Ow that's it im gonna take my jeep.

Meka stepped into the jeep and it activated automatically harmonising with his genetic signature. Purring quietly the jeep pulled out of the cago bay shooting down the path at 100 MPH.

Computer Meka said waiting for a few secends, Run a test on the atmosphere and see if its breathable.

(beep) Roger running now. test complete in 3 min.

Good

You know this is my 100th planet im just gonna wing it and see what happens .

He began strafing into the dirt path no longer hiddin he could see on his HUD map that there was a statement about 15 miles from his location he was gonna drive strait through it and not even stop and say hello.

Man what a ass i am . Laughing to himself

As he neared the settlement he couldn t see anything but clouds and a few buildings far off to the south.

Hmmm maybe its messed up meka said to no body.

A target marker popped on to his HUD radar several in fact well about 6 to be precise.

He decided he was gonna leave his jeep hiden the the brush off the side of the road and wait for them in the middle of the road.

He began running a quick check on his suit making sure he was in prime fighting condition. Don t wanna disappoint them if they wanna fight.

As they got closer he could make out 5 horses... He could only out 5, what about the 6th

Computer change map setting to 3D mode and scan for air boron objects and all bio signs.

(beep) Change complete, Scan shows atmosphere can support level 3 life.

AHH.. I see where it is now... great a cloud city... now i ve seen it all and there is my 6th friend about 20 feet out and 100 feet in the air I see.

He stood there facing them as they all arrived and lined up side to side looking at him. wide eyed mite I add.

The purple one spoke first with a bit of a excited tone with a hint of fear

H-hello i m T... twilight sparkal and these a.. are...

She was cut off by the crayn flaying horse.  
>Hey! dont go being all chummy with this thing it just sat up there for 2 mouths and just watched us fight discord! If I would have seen someone in trouble I would have help, you jerk!<br>now I like this one, she gets into my face Meka thought .

Mmhmm... said Meka

Is that it! the crayn horse shouted and flew up to his face or helmet and poked his chest rather hard mite i add.

I have my reasons but I must ask that you not touch me..

Rainbow! Stop that! yelled twilight.

So rainbow is it? Meka asked.

No its rainbow dash and I got a problem with you jerk! Poking him a little harder.  
>Ok ok I need to do something but not to crazy Meka thought<p>

He quickly snatched her from the air and held her in a head lock.

The others gasped and the yellow one started crying.

Hey let me go! Jerk! Nnnughfff! Rainbow just struggled under his arm.

Ok i ll tell you what since you didn t respect my personal space im gonna see how far I can throw you away from me. Ready?

Wa! Wait! I...

Op to late for that, hahaha! Meka lifted her and took a few steps back wound up his arms ran forward a few feet and throw her as hard as he could with the suits power adding to his own strength.

WAAAA!-

Is all she could say before disappearing from sight.

You! You! Jerk... The yellow one yelled at him flying into his face looking strait at him in the eyes.  
>Man it feels like shes attacking my mind . Meka thought<p>

Just then twilight grabbed her to pull her out of the way as he hared a loud BOOM!

(Beep) Waning! high speed object incoming at Mock 1.

What! Meka thought.

(smash!) oufff!... Something struk him sending me flying about 20 feet back landing on his back and rebounding with a quick back flip to get back on his feet to see what smashed into him. Using his HUD he ran quick check over his suit and found nothing but some miner shielding damage was done.

There rainbow stood sweating and looking at him in aw.

You... *Huff* Your really strong.. *huff* to throw me that far and still stand after that kinda hit from me rainbow declared.  
>ok now im pissed I just gotta calm down and talk I cant just go around killing things I have a job to do . Meka thought to him self.<p>

Im gonna stop there and wait for a bit see what peeps think. Thanks guys. 


	4. Chapter 4

Traval 2

Heh you better bet on that. Said Meka, But im here became I have a job to do,um... Twilight was it?

Huh. Said twilight, Oh yes that me. As she stepped forward some what worried I would do something to her if she made me mad. Um oh! yea... Ok composing her self. These are my friends you already know rainboiw dash, This is rarity pointing a hoof at the all white one with a purple mane. Charmed. she said, then twilight pointed to the yellow one who got in my face after i throw rainbow. This it fluttershy, She just glered at me from behind the pink one. Then Twilight shifting her hoof to the orange colored oh. This is Apple jake, Hody there she said with a tilt of her hat. Then Twilight pointed to the pink one that was shacking like a rocket ready for launch. This is Pinkie P... Before she could finish the word pinkie took off sky ward like a rocket disappearing skyward.

!Thud!

I was struck in the chest by her out of nowhere planting me firmly on my back, I was So surprised my first instincts was to knock her off and fire on her.

Hi! (inhale) andyouraalien!

Pushing her off me I got up. She just bounced where she landed. You know just talking to me would have been great and how did you just come out of no where and for that matter how did you just shot into the sky like that? Meka said what a confused and annoyed tone.

She s pinkie pie, that how. Twilight said. Feeling the same way I did.

Ok. Well that was fun and all but I have a mission to complete Now if you would, I have to get going. I began to walk back to my jeep.

W..wait we can take you to her, just come with us and we can walk together and talk about... well you and where your from. Said twilight.

Na I have a jeep here im gonna it drive it s a whole lot faster and we are still about 95 miles out. If you want you can ride in my jeep with me.

Whats a jeep, They asked collectively as I pulled up in front of them.

Whao! Im not getting in that metal monster rarity said.

Look im trying to offer you a ride now get in or get out of the way. They just looked at each other for a few second then claimed in all but rainbow dash ,she just laughed and said she would see us there. whatever I thought to my self. Hold on! i yelled as i pushed the accelerator down and we shot down the road. hitting 30 I shifted gears then 50(shift) 75(shift) at 75 the wind blow there hair all over the place. As for me well i just wanted to see there manes after we got there. Hehehehe..

Oh My Gosh Golly I ain t never gone this fast! AJ yelled all tho it was barley audible to any of us as I pushed 90.

Twilight was siting the the passage sit looking like she was either enjoying her self or deciding if she wanted to throw up. Hey I yelled if you puck I m gonna make you clean it up with your tongue.

Just then i noticed rainbow coming up beside me staying at eye level with me. Hey! You call that fast! She said. Ya! I yelled. Did you wanna race!

Like i said i ll see you there, said rainbow as she pulled ahead...

Ok meka you have to more gears to shift to and your doing 80.

I pushed the pedal down father and shifted going 120 now.

Shit it maxes out at 150 and at 120 she s still ahead of me.

By now we could see the city as the forest opened into a field. we were now about 10 min from the main gate going at 50 now being so close i didnt wanna chance hitting anyone. As we pulled up to the main gate the gaurd just looked at me like he was gonna faint and just waved to open the gate after seeing twilight and her friends.

We slowed to a brisk pace at 20 heading up to the castle from the gate, As we arrived we were greeted by at least 100 cvilons and about 50 guards along with what I m guessing there rulers, A white pony about 5 maybe 5.5 feet tall and a smaller dark blue one about 4 feet tall...

As we slowed to a stop I looked back at there manes and luaghed to my self. We all jumped out and all the ponies but pinkie pie throw up on the street, I just chuckled a little to my self and walked trowed the rulers and bowed.

Greetings My name is Meka.

Hello, Glad to see you ve come a voice said in my head.

At that I looked up at the blue one raising and eye brow that they would never see.

Please come inside im sure we have much to talk about, the white one said.

We entered a chamber with a long table in it. Wee took up seats at the table and looked at each other then I started to remove my helmet and set it on the table beside me. I had blue eyes with dark brown hair and a small scar running down the left side of my face. They all the looked at me studying my face taking in all the info they could before we started talking.

So Meka it is nice of you to finally join us down here, My name is Celestia and this is my sister Luna pointing to the blue one. She just looked at me then blushed and looked away.

It is my pleasure, I said

So how about you start by telling us why your here, Celestia said.

Of course, I am here on behalf of the earth federation we are looking for allies to help us better the galaxy, your planet is on our roaster and has shown some potential I have been dispatched here to judge your planet and if you pass we would more then happily invite you to join us at your own desegregation.

And how mite you be jugging us? celestia asked. With a raised eye brow

Well if you will promite me i will travel your lands and learn from your people., check out how your society is and how your people effect the rest of the planet, and the other races.

And what if we should fail? She asked

Well we will leave your planet alone as long as there isn t any chance that you ll grow into a evil super power.

And what if you saw that we would become such a evil super power? Celestia asked.

Well I would keep an eye on you tell we were sure of this then if you did and i meant IF, I would have to destroy your whole planet. I stated simply.

!What! Twilight and all here friends said at the same time. The two rulers seem to be un effected by this statement and just kept there eyes on my. Finally Luna spoke up. So your people would just blow up the planet and just be done with it?

No... No we woudent it s never that simple. There is no time when a race is truly evil or truly good for that matter, We would try to set you back on the right path but if that failed then yes I would have to destroy your planet to keep the rest of the galaxy safe from the evil that would spill forth.

Wo wo wo... You cant just blow up everything and walk away we are good ponies here. Twilight said with a angry look in her eyes.  
>Yay! rainbow yelled. What do you think you are!<p>

I know how this must sound but my people have learned a hard lesson. millions upon millions die to keep the peace and help other. We will not just watch as evil steals its walls and builds its armies.

But... But that just seems so wrong... rarity said.

Hmm. I see... Twilight please take your friends and wait out side this is a matter that must be disgust in privet...  
> <p>


End file.
